The present invention relates generally to a glass run attached to an inside periphery of an automotive door sash.
A typical glass run is formed by forming a glass run upper side part and front and rear glass run lateral side parts individually by extrusion, and then forming front and rear glass run corner parts by molding to join the glass run upper side part and front and rear glass run lateral side parts together.
In general, displacement of a glass run with respect to an automotive door sash in a vehicle longitudinal direction adversely affects surroundings around the automotive door sash in terms of appearance. Such displacement of a glass run may result from stresses due to up-and-down slide of a door glass, or from expansion or shrinkage of a glass run upper side part of the glass run due to temperature change, aging, etc.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2006-150993 discloses a glass run which includes a glass run upper side part provided with a core member inside, such as a wire made of metal or a cord made of synthetic resin. This construction is intended for preventing the glass run upper side part from expanding or shrinking in a vehicle longitudinal direction.
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2007-196909 discloses a glass run which includes a glass run corner part provided with a positioning projection adapted to engage with a hole of an automotive door sash to which the glass run is attached. This construction is intended for preventing displacement of the glass run in a vehicle longitudinal direction.